


I Will Get You High

by until_your_breathing_stops_forever



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Drug Use, F/M, Fighting, Messy Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Siblings, Slight fluff, Smut, Unhealthy Relationships, quite sad, rebel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 06:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10713843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/until_your_breathing_stops_forever/pseuds/until_your_breathing_stops_forever
Summary: Y/N is a rebellious teenage sister of Gerard and Mikey Way. What more can I say.*CLICHES EVERYWHERE BUT IDGAF I LOVE THESE TYPES OF STORIES*





	I Will Get You High

**Author's Note:**

> Ages - Y/N - 17 (classed as underage in some places, that's why I tagged this as underage  
>  Frank - 19  
>  Mikey - 20  
>  Gerard - 23
> 
> I made Matty older oops, it just fit with the story better.
> 
> Title Credit - Death Valley by Fall Out Boy

You were a stereotypical angry punk kid and you loved it. Bad things kept happening to you once you turned fifteen so you started rebelling, especially against your older brothers Gerard and Mikey, who loved to play the overprotective older brothers. If only they knew what kind of things you really got up to. You were out of control, and they weren't around a lot to see it as they were busy starting a band up. You snuck out most nights, smoked, drank a lot, and you did drugs a lot with a group of older boys you knew. They gave you things like weed and pills, and even occasionally cocaine and in return you fucked them. That's just how things were.

You were feeling extra bad for some reason today as Gerard and Mikey were properly home for the day and you felt the need to piss them off. You knew Frank, your kind of fuck buddy would be over today. You had been fucking occasionally when you were both at parties, drunk as hell, but he didn't know about your personal habits somehow and Gerard and Mikey never found out that one of their best friends fucked their little sister. You were walking about in your big Black Flag t shirt that you had taken from one of your "friends" and you underwear when Frank walked in. You had music playing and you were dancing like a stripper to give him a little show, you did a slut drop and turned around, pretending to notice Frank. 

"Oh my god Frank, tell a girl when you walk in!" You giggled and watched as he turned red and mumbled. "Sorry, Y/N, where's Mikey and Gerard?" He scratched his head and looked a bit awkward. "They're at the shop right now, they'll be back in an hour or so. You're welcome to stay though." You grinned and suddenly had a very, very bad idea. "Hey Frank? Wanna come get high with me?" He gasped at your request. "When did you do drugs?" "Since I met a few... interesting people. Come on, I've got damn good weed and its a shame to let it go to waste." He smiled and let you pull him up the stairs. "Gerard and Mikey are gonna kill us, you know that?" You laughed and sat on your bed. "When have I cared about what they thought. They don't know half the shit I do, honestly. They would hate who I talk to, what I get up to, everything's really." You told him as you pulled out two pre rolled joints and he opened a window and pulled his lighter out.

Fifteen minutes passed and you and Frank were in a happy haze. "God, Y/N how did you get this?" He giggled and motioned to the joint. "Had to fuck a few lads to get it, but it was worth it. They were damn good fucks as well." He gasped. "Slutty little Y/N. What would your brothers say about this?" You leaned in close. "I'll tell ya what they'd say. 'Y/N what are you doing to yourself? You've lost the plot!'," you imitated your brothers. "Then they would try to discipline me and get angry when I don't listen. Ah well, fuck 'em." Frank high fived you and you lied down next to him. "Y/N I didn't know what you were actually like until like five minutes ago, but I'd still like to fuck you. Again." Frank suddenly mumbled. You sat up and grinned. "Lets fucking go then." 

He pulled you in for a passionate kiss, taking you by surprise. You tried to touch him but he pulled away. "Nuh uh princess, I'm in charge here. You do as I say. Get your fucking clothes off before I rip them off." You were shocked by this and shocked at how you obeyed. He was never this dominant in your other hook ups but you somehow loved this side of Frank. He opened your legs and dragged a finger across your clit lazily. "Already wet doll? Damn I must be good." You whined. "Frank please no foreplay, we don't have time and I'm desperate to be fucked." He grinned and unbuckled his jeans and pulled them down to reveal his rather large and thick cock. "All you had to do was ask, baby." Frank quickly grabbed a condom that was in your nightstand and positioned himself at your entrance and quickly slammed into you. "Fuck Frank!" You whimpered loudly. He picked up his pace, occasionally kissing you roughly or to spank your ass. "Such a good little slut. How would your brothers feel knowing that I'm fucking you like the whore you are, huh?" Frank mumbled into your ear.

// Gerard POV //

I got into the house quietly as I thought Y/N was sleeping, with Mikey trailing behind me. I suddenly got hit with the smell of strong weed and I exchanged a glance at Mikey. Y/N wouldn't, right? 

All of a sudden though, I heard loud moans and a headboard slamming. "Fuck Frank, so fucking good!" I heard Y/N scream and I felt anger rise up inside of me. Fucking Frank, he got my little sister high, and then had the audacity to fuck her? I fumed upstairs with Mikey behind me, equally as angry.

I heard Frank talking to her. "Such a good little slut. How would your brothers feel knowing that I'm fucking you like the whore you are, huh?"

I kicked the door open. "They would be fucking raging Frank."

// Your POV //

"They would be fucking raging Frank." We heard a voice from the door and saw a very angry pair of brothers who were death glaring Frank. "You have ten fucking seconds to get off her before I rip your head off." Gerard angrily said to Frank. You fumbled around quickly for your clothes and found your t shirt from earlier. You were still fairly high and giggled at the two at the door.

"Why hello big brothers. I was having some fun with Frankie here, why'd you ruin it?" Mikey lost his temper and went for Frank. "What the fuck? Why my fucking sister of everyone?" He punched Frank in the face and Gerard hauled him off. "You're fucking lucky Iero that I'm not going for you. Mikey is right though, what the fuck? In the kitchen now."

Frank kissed you and sighed. "Aren't we in a pickle darling." You kissed him quickly again before heading downstairs. "First of all, are you and Frank dating Y/N." Gerard asked and you giggled. "No Gee, we just fuck sometimes." The two brothers looked at each other and then at you and Frank in disgust. "Y/N what happened? Why did we come back to find you fucking our best friend, and also high as a fucking kite?" Mikey asked angrily. "Moikey calm down. I just had some good weed that Matty gave me in return for fucking him, and I didn't wanna waste it. Frank just joined me, and we decided to fuck again, no biggie." You laughed and so did Frank. "Matty? Matty Healy? Fucking hell when did you start talking to him Y/N?" Gerard was now angry as hell. "Like a year ago. He gives me nice things and in return I fuck him and some of his mates. They're all older than me though." You were still laughing. "Of course they're all older Y/N! They're the same age as Gerard, which is five years older than you! What do they give you." Mikey exploded and sat on the kitchen table. "They give me weed, pills, alcohol and cocaine if I've been a good girl. Oh! And amazing sex!" You smile and your brothers sigh and Mikey has his head in his hands. "Our sweet little sister what the fuck." Gerard was near tears. Frank started hysterically laughing with you and you both got fired into separate rooms to come down and you ended up sleeping for a few hours.

You were more stable now, enough to have a proper discussion but the marijuana wasn't completely out of your system. You walked into the kitchen to see Gerard and Mikey still angry and Frank was sitting eating cereal, whilst sporting a newly forming black eye. "What happened to you Iero?" You asked as you sat next to him. "Mikey went for me again." He mumbled and you laughed yet again. "Good shot bro." "Not the point Y/N. We are so fucking angry at you. We thought you were going to a few parties and skipping school sometimes, but instead we find out you are fucking guys who are five years older than you, to get booze and drugs. Probably fags and all. That's not my little Y/N." Mikey said sadly and you sighed. It was your turn to get angry. "Oh well Mikey. I grew up. You guys fucked off to start a band, and I never get to see you anymore. I found things that made me happy. Don't be angry at Frank, I offered the drugs to him for fucks sake." Gerard walked over to you and hugged you from behind. "I'm so sorry Y/N. We will get you away from them and we will get you better and away from drugs." "What if I don't want to get away from them Gerard. I'm not that addicted, you're being over dramatic." Mikey let out a snort. "Y/N you shouldn't be doing drugs at all. You're seventeen and you are letting twenty three year-old guys have their way with you. I can't let that happen. No way." He started crying and Gerard was tearing up as well. "I'm sorry Y/N. We can't let you destroy yourself." Frank was near tears as well for some fucking reason. "They're right Y/N. It's gonna escalate and you're gonna get worse and I don't want to see that happen. I used you and I'm sorry but that doesn't change anything right now. You need help and you need to get away from these guys." You started crying as well and embraced your brothers. "Thanks for caring guys. I didn't know how much I needed care until now." And that's how the four punk kids just held each other and sobbed and they realised that they needed to fix you, and you realised your lifestyle wasn't healthy at all. And now you have found what is healthy. Family.

**Author's Note:**

> This took a different turn geez. I'm so tired and I'm supposed to be learning a poem for English but ah well why not write a terrible fanfiction with like no plot. Sorry guys. Also I've never done drugs so I'm not sure if I got this right tbh.


End file.
